Dragonvale Characters
Here is a list a dragon characters, and including the wizards (witches) too. They are seperated by teams and each one has been owned by a wizard or witch. Team DragonVale Crazy- Plant dragon Stinger- Earth dragon Volcano- Fire dragon Icicle- Cold dragon Lightning- Lightning dragon Bubble- Water dragon Crane- Air dragon Crusher- Metal dragon Team Plant-Hybrid Edgar- Moss dragon Petal- Flower dragon Coral- Lichen dragon Brunt- Ash dragon Gina- Seaweed dragon Kootie- Willow dragon Mallow- Malachite dragon Team Earth-Hybrid Treely- Tree dragon Vessel- Lava dragon Morton- Mountain dragon Sparkle- Crystal dragon Whirlwind- Sandstorm dragon Hammer- Iron dragon Team Fire-Hybrid Toxin- Poison dragon Turnip- Obsidian dragon Clogor- Frostfire dragon Twilight- Firefly dragon Rev- Blazing dragon Flinkers (Melody Flinker & Doodle Flinker)- Brass dragon Team Cold-Hybrid Acorn- Evergreen dragon Slipper- Glacier dragon Blu- Blue-Fire dragon Hurricane- Storm dragon Gloke- Iceberg dragon Willphan- Steel dragon Team Lightning-Hybrid Saguarus- Cactus dragon Tyler- Quake dragon Marco- Scorch dragon Hurrain- Hail dragon Nano- Current dragon Draft- Sonic dragon Penny- Copper dragon Team Water-Hybrid Swampy- Swamp dragon Goope- Mud dragon Chilly- Ice dragon Kooky- Plasma dragon Dew- Rain dragon Slythe- Quicksilver dragon Team Air-Hybrid Buttercup- Pollen dragon Sinco- Dodo dragon Vapor- Smoke dragon Sorbetti- Snow dragon Puffer- Fog dragon Shiver- Chrome dragon Team Metal-Hybrid Crag- Ironwood dragon Stone- Scoria dragon Banzai- Forge dragon Thorn- Mine dragon Electro- Magnetic dragon Galahead- Rust dragon Team Epic Ash- Sun dragon Luna- Moon dragon Theophilus- Rainbow dragon Silverness- Silver dragon Treasure- Gold dragon Domineto- Platinum dragon Micheal- Bronze-Olympus dragon Don- Silver-Olymus dragon Leo- Gold-Olympus dragon Season- Seasonal dragon Cyclone- Cyclops dragon Team Gemstone Ray- Garnet dragon Grinee- Emerald dragon Phanta- Pearl dragon Rubysse- Ruby dragon Olive- Peridot dragon Gerry- Sapphire dragon Gorlop- Opal dragon Topan- Topaz dragon Cyan- Turquoise dragon Team Limit Dry-Bones- Bone dragon Rudolph- Reindeer dragon Ke-Pa- Panlong dragon Kisses- Love dragon Rapide- Leap-Year dragon Lucky- Clover dragon Blank-Invisible dragon Bloom- Bloom dragon Russia- Sakura dragon Flutter- Butterfly dragon Danglers (Fling Dangler & Tang Dangler)- Solstice dragon Cracker- Firework dragon Bluma- Blue-Moon dragon Flattpen- Paper dragon Eclopse- Equinox dragon Boo- Ghost dragon Dandar- Solar Eclipse dragon Craterness- Lunar Eclipse dragon Ganon- Apocalyse dragon Santa- Gift dragon Team Legendary Mary- Angel dragon Snike- Dark dragon Kairos- Legendary Dragon of Time Notes *Each dragon has a name and team of its own. *The name "Boo" from the Ghost dragon is quite a reference that most fictional ghosts say "BOO!" to scare away some characters. *In the episode "Unemployed...", Ganon the Apocalyse dragon had to leave and pay a check for his "apocalypic powers" for one week before he could change this ability. *Santa the Gift dragon had to do the same job that the fictional Santa Claus had to do, he needed to deliver presents by tossing them into habitat chimneys so the presents land aside the Christmas tree, along with the help of his "elves"(juvenile Gift dragons) using magic in the Holiday special episode "One Present Left" *Other than regular dragons, all of the characters have unique egg designs of their own style.